The family goes on
by ButtonEaters
Summary: ledgends say that quileute's descend from wolves, this is somewhat true and other ledgends are found to be true. Romance, marriage and love all end up leading to all living as one big family.  Please read :
1. Chapter 1

This is a Twilight story, Edward never left bella, and she was transformed by James because they couldn't get the venom out. The wolves all imprint and you shall find out who they imprint upon as you read along.

Some of Stephanie Meyer's character's used and some of her story lines are used and therefore I do not take credit for those characters.

CHAPTER 1 – Leah's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see my Sam's eyes staring back at me, "Morning Lee-Lee" Sam said to me sweetly, "Good Moring love" I told him back happily. I slowly sat up and placed my head on Sam's warm shoulder, snuggling in so we were embraced in each other. We were both wolves and had both imprinted on each other, which I was absolutely thrilled about as we had been going out since we were in high school, in another two weeks we would be standing in front of our family and friends declaring our love for one another and would be eventually be pronounced as husband and wife. My stomach was the first to grumble, quickly followed by Sam's we both chuckled and got up; we walked downstairs where I began to cook some beans, 2 eggs and 10 hash browns. Once they were done I plated it up and took it to the table where Sam was sitting with the drinks he had done. I put my plate down and then Sam's as I was about to go back to my plate Sam dragged me on his lap and gave me a kiss which I replied to that with another, I went and took my seat and started to eat my breakfast.

Once we had eaten breakfast, had a shower and gotten dressed we went back downstairs and waited for the rest of the pack and their imprints to come. First to come was Paul and his imprint Amy, the closely followed by Jacob and his imprint Emily. After another 5 minutes Quil came with Angela, Sam's half brother Embry with Rebecca, Jared with Kim, and Brady with Georgie, my brother Seth with Rachel and lastly Collin with Charlotte. We sat down in the lounge and talked about this week's patrolling groups and then went down to the beach like we had planned, because me and Sam lived two minutes from the beach we could walk it, so we all walked down to the beach holding our imprints hands. We all put our towels down together and the girls sat talking while the boys went and messed about in the water, we talked about mine and Sam's wedding in two weeks and Amy and Paul's in June, what day and time we were going to have my hen party .

We all headed up to the cliffs and Jared and Jacob went on patrol, after we had enough at the beach we all went back to mine and Sam's place, well all except for Sam and Seth as they were taking over patrol from Jacob and Jared, me, Emily and Amy fixed everyone some dinner and then went for our final dress fitting. We got in my Car and picked up my mom on the way, my dress(AN can see on profile) fitted perfectly so they said we can take it home, we had decided we would leave everything at my Mom's house and get dresses there on the day. Emily and Amy's dresses fitted perfectly as well (AN see profile). We took my mom home and put our dresses in my old room.


	2. happy

CHAPTER 2 – Leah pov

Once we had gotten back to mine, everybody apart from Jacob and Paul had gone and that Sam had come back from patrol, they were all sat playing on Black Ops on the Xbox, I tell you they never stop playing that game. We all rolled our eyes and went to sit on their knees but before we sat on them, we switched the TV and Xbox off by the plug. "WHAT WE WERE WINNING THEN" they all shouted simultaneously, and at that point us girls burst out laughing until the lads joined us. They stood up and came and rapped the arms around us, I looked up at the clock on the fireplace to see it was half past five and I figured that I should start tea, "DO you all want to stay for tea" I asked, "well we may as well while your offering" Paul replied whilst the others nodded along with him. I asked what pizza's everyone wanted, so they decided that we shall order 1 Hawaiian pizza, 3 margarita, 3 pepperoni and 1 garlic bread pizza, I rang up the local pizza company and they delivered them within the next half hour. Sam, Paul and Jake had been the shop and bought some more alcohol whilst we were waiting; we talked about what would be happening whilst I and Sam were on honeymoon, and just what's been going on recently.

By half past eight Emily and Jacob, and Amy and Paul had gone home, so me and Sam sat on the couch and snuggled to each other closely. We were watching some hospital program about children as there was nothing else on television, once it had finished Sam switched the television off and sat me on his knee so we were looking into each other's eyes. "I know we haven't talked about this before but...umm...watching that has just made me realise that I haven't asked you this... and well... you haven't asked me" Sam stuttered over parts, "just say it out loud Sam, your making it out to be like you're going to well die or something... you're not going to die soon are you?"I said with tears slowly escaping from my eyes, of course he could see I was crying so he wiped my tears away with his over sized thumb. "God, no sorry Leah, I'm not going to die, umm... I'll just say it... do you ever want... well to have children?" he questioned, "well, I've thought about it and I probably would want to have them, do you want children?" I questioned him back, "well yes, think about it little versions of you and me mixed running around the house, and then you having our child growing inside you, me teaching our kids football, you teaching them how to cook" he explained, tears formed in my eyes once again. "Oh God, Leah please don't cry, we don't have to have children..." I cut him off mid sentence "Sam, honey, it's not sad tears, these are tears of joy and pure happiness, I can see what you have thought and then you saying it out loud touched me." I kissed him and he kissed me back with an equal amount of passion.

DAY OF THE WEDDING

I woke up to the smell of my mom's cooking, I was in my old room at my mom and dad's home, Emily and Amy looking at me smiling, I smiled back, got up hugged them and then made our way downstairs. I hugged mom and Seth and then ate my breakfast, we all went back up to my room, had a shower, cleaned our teeth and sat down in our room. My mom was doing my hair while Emily did Amy's make up and then my mom did Amy's hair whilst Emily did my make-up which was kept at minimal, mascara, a bit of eye shadow and a little lip gloss. Emily did her makeup and my mum did Emily's hair, my mom went out and got herself dressed, while I helped Amy and Emily get into their dresses. My mom walked in "you two look fabulous, I think it's time to get this bride in her's now," I was now in my dress and went onto the landing when there was a knock on the door, Seth answered and saw it was Embry, Sam's half-brother and best man, he invited him in and Seth told me it was safe to come downstairs, I walked into the back room, away from the windows just in case Sam was there, "you look gorgeous Leah, my bro is sure a lucky man" Embry told me "thank you. May I say you look quite handsome yourself" I replied, he then handed me a single red rose, I read the label:

Leah,

I love you, can't wait to see you again, I'll be the one with the massive smile at the altar remember, Love you always,

Sam xoxo

I went up to Embry and told him to tell him I said thanks very much I love you also, then Embry went out the house and off to the beach for the ceremony and party. "Leah, you have something new – your dress, something old – here this necklace has always been passed down through my family to the eldest daughter," Mom told me. "Something borrowed – here this bracelet would go wonderfully, it means a lot to me so I think you should borrow it on your wedding day, something blue – your underwear and garter." "Right I think we should get the shoes on and get in the car and am on our way to get you your husband "Emily said excitedly, we put our shoes on, "oh before we go, shove this penny in your shoe "Amy told me. We grabbed our flowers and made our way to the car, once we got there, my mom made her way inside, whilst me, Seth, Amy and Emily waited for our signal to go in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sam pov

Amy and Emily had just made their way down the aisle now I was just waiting for my Leah to come down so we can officially be Mr and Mrs Uley. The music started and I took a breath and turned my head around in time to see her appear at the top of the aisle, she looked absolutely amazing, her dress fitted her perfectly, her hair was in little neat curls that surrounded her beautiful face that had little make up on, she held onto Seth's arm because Harry had died a few years back of a heart attack, my smile grew even larger than it had been as my eyes met hers. Seth gave me her hand, the ceremony went by quite fast, us both saying what we had to then we both said "I do" we were now pronounced "The new Mr and Mrs Samuel Uley, you may kiss your bride" I kissed Leah forgetting the audience in front of us, when I remembered this I pulled away and we made our way up the aisle.

We had pictures together, pictures with my best man, and Leah's brides maid's, then me, Leah, Seth, sue and my mom Louise, pictures with the pack and then ones altogether. We went inside the marquee on the beach; we ate our food, which consisted of a vegetable soup with a bread roll for starters, chicken, roast potatoes, vegetables and gravy for main, and a white chocolate shortbread in the shape of a heart for dessert. Once we had eaten, we did the speech's, first Seth spoke, then it was Embry's turn and then it was my turn I spoke of how me and Leah have loved each other since we were in high school and how eventually I could claim her as my wife, that our forever would be as husband and wife, once the speeches were over it was time for our first dance, we had chosen to dance to Aerosmith, 'don't wanna miss a thing' we whispered lines from the song into each other's ear as we moved from side to side wrapped around each other. Once we had done, everybody gradually made their way onto the dance floor; we danced and drank all night long, until it was time to go to bed.

We went to sleep so we could get up, have breakfast and leave for our honeymoon, once we woke in our house, Leah went down to make breakfast whilst I took the cases down and checked we had everything that we needed, I walked into the kitchen, just as Leah was finishing putting everything onto the second plate. I wrapped my arms around her waist whilst planting kisses along her neck until she turned around and met our lips, we both pulled away and took our plates to the table, and we ate in silence staring into each other's eyes.

Once we finished, we went upstairs, showered, changed and did one last check to make sure we hadn't forgotten anything, we walked back downstairs just in time for Embry to walk in, "Brother, Sister-in-law time for your honeymoon to start, your carriage awaits" Embry said to us in a posh voice tone, me and Leah couldn't contain our laughter and made our way to the car with our luggage, we placed it in the boot of the car and Embry took us to the airport.

Leah did not know where we were going as I had booked it so it would be a surprise destination for her, we went and checked in with the airline, we went through and sat in the departure lounge, I nudged her in the side once I heard our flight being called, she now knew we were going to England for our honeymoon, we decided together that we would not go anywhere warm as we wanted an adventure and we would just be too warm with our body heat. On the flight Leah fell asleep cuddled up to me, I woke her up once they were coming around with the food, we ate and then she fell asleep and so did I, I woke up half an hour before we were due to land so I woke Leah, to tell her, we talked until we landed in Manchester.

We went through passport control and collected our luggage, we had a transfer to take us from the airport to a town called Wigan, where we would be staying for a few days until we headed up to the Lake District where we could go for walks and explore the English Countryside. We arrived at the hotel in Wigan at 6pm, we went to the restaurant and ate, then watched some English TV in our room, we had jet lag so decided we should get some sleep for tomorrow.

I woke before Leah and decided to take a shower, I came out with a towel wrapped around my waist just in time to see Leah's beautiful eyes flutter open and search the room for me, once she found me she flashed me one of her big heart warming smiles. I made my way over to her, and sat next to her on the bad she scooted up to me and placed her head on my chest, so I wrapped my hair around her shoulder so she could snuggle in more. She looked up at me, so I leant down and met her lips, as we deepened the kiss I ended up on top of Leah, her tugging the end of my towel, eventually she got it off, and I slid her night gown over her head, and took off her underwear. I kissed down her neck, her shoulder and down towards her left breast. I kissed her nipple, before biting it lightly, Leah moaned a little so I repeated it on her right breast, she then pulled my head back up and we kissed a few more times before she told me she needed me in her.

Once we had made love I showered again but with Leah, we got dressed and made our way down for breakfast, we got a full English breakfast consisting of, a fried egg, two sausages, 2 slices of bacon, 2 hash browns, a black pudding, beans and 2 slices of toast each. I had coffee to drink whilst Leah had fresh orange juice. We decided that we would go and look around the shops in Wigan, as tomorrow would be our last day here and we said we would go and watch a soccer game. Leah bought a few things for her and me, as we needed some new clothes because most of them were ripped or not wearable anymore. We had eaten dinner at a little cafe and then went back to the hotel room for round 2.


	4. Coming back home

Leah POV

Our honey was coming to an end as we were just about to land back in Seattle; I was holding Sam's warm hand , my head resting on his warm broad shoulder, we had just landed as we all felt the wheels thud onto the tarmac of the runway here in Seattle. We were almost home, the first of our family we would see would be Sam's brother (my brother-in-law) Embry, as he was picking us up from the airport, we were told we could now unfasten our seatbelts and begin to make our way off the plane to collect our luggage.

Once we had got our luggage we made our way out to find Embry, he was stood outside, holding hands with Rebecca Black his imprint and newly engaged, we walked towards them and hugged them, Rebecca and Embry sat in the front holding hands while me and Sam sat in the back cuddled up to each other, we talked about what we had done and what it was like. We asked them if anything had happened whilst we were gone and we were told that Quil and Angela had got engaged, other than that nothing had happened, soon we arrived at our house, Sam and Embry took the cases in whilst me and Rebecca went a made a drink, we all had a glass of wine,, once Rebecca and Embry had finished their drink they made their way home.

Me and Sam decided we would unpack, have a shower, eat our tea and then go to sleep as the jet lag was starting to approach us by the very least, we each unpacked a case and put all the things we had worn in the washing machine, all the things we had bought away or in the cupboard ready for when we need them, while Sam had a shower I went and got the tea on, I got a lasagne out of the freezer that Emily had made, which Rebecca said she put in the freezer ready for when we came home. Sam came down in a pair of basketball shorts, with no top on which showed his muscled upper body that was still damp from the shower, as I looked up his face was pulled up into a smile, he made his way over to me, kissed me, his hand going through my hair while my hands made their way up to his hair which was damp with drops of water still in, when we pulled away I went up and had a shower.

Once I had finished in the shower, I put a pair of bed shorts and a little bed cami, and made my way downstairs, I walked paced the living room to find Sam watching the sports channel on TV, sprawled out all over the couch with a beer in his hand. I chuckled to myself as I went into the kitchen, I checked the oven to find that our tea was cooked, I put half on my plate an half on Sam's and put the salad next to the lasagne on our plates. I grabbed another two beer's from the fridge and passed one to Sam, along with his tea, he sat up so I could sit next to him with my tea, we ate out tea in a nice silence and then put our plates into he sink and went upstairs to our bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to laughing and a scolding coming from downstairs, it sounded like the pack and the imprints were all her laughing and joking and then Sam telling them to be quiet because I was in bed, what a sweet, caring, loving husband I have, I decided it was time to get up so I put my slippers on and put my cotton dressing gown, I came downstairs and yawned as I walked into the living room. Everyone turned around and I got welcoming by a chorus of "morning Leah" I replied back "good morning you rowdy bunch" "I told you all to shut up" Sam told them again, "it's okay I woke and then I heard you laughing and then Sam telling you to shut up" I laughed and kissed my husband, "Get a room" Embry shouted, "We're in a room, we own it, our house, you're in it remember" I shot back whilst throwing a pillow at his head which he caught.

I walked into the kitchen, Sam following behind, I went to the fridge and got a yoghurt out seeing as everybody else had eaten the sausage and bacon that was left, "there's some left that I didn't cook for them if you want" Sam told me, "thank you babe, but I'm not that hungry to be honest" I replied . I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch Sam before I came down, "suppose us men shall go to the beach while we leave you ladies to talk" Jake suggested, we all nodded and then men went, once I had eaten my yoghurt, we talked about everything that had happened whilst I was gone with Sam and what we had gotten up to on our honeymoon.

Everyone apart from me and Amy had gone down to the beach, I had gotten changed and me and Amy were talking about her and Paul's wedding plans, she told me that our final dress fitting was 2 weeks before the wedding and said that Seth would walk her down. She was getting Seth to do it because Amy was my adopted sister, her parents were very close friends of my parents and when Amy was 5 her parents died in a car crash because a drunk driver hit them whilst coming back to ours to pick Amy up. Amy was then adopted by my mom and dad and therefore I classed her as my sister in ways, she would of gotten my dad to walk her up but because he died of a heart attack he couldn't walk either of us up to the alter in person but could be there with us in our heart.

Once we had finished discussing the wedding plans we went down to the beach and lay in the sand with our men, after us being there for ten minutes the lads and all the imprints apart from me and Amy wanted to go cliff diving so they went cliff diving whilst me and Amy swam in the sea.


	5. Big News ! Tell the family

Leah Pov TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING (DRESS FITTING)

Me and Amy were in mine and Sam's house just about to set off, we grabbed our bags and got into the car, we had just got out of forks when I asked Amy "can we just nip into the chemist over there?," "sure, what do you want?" She replied, "Well I have a feeling I might be pregnant."

With that we pulled into the chemist and went to the till and paid for them, I got back in the car and told Amy I would do them when we had dinner and look at the results in the car. Once we got to port angles we went to the Italian restaurant and ate, while Amy was paying the bill I went to the toilets and did the three tests I had bought, once I had done them I shoved them in my bag and got in to the car with Amy, after ten minutes I slowly got them out the first one read positive, the second positive and the third was also positive, showed Amy with a big grin on my face. "Congratulations sis, you'll be a great mom "Amy told me, I just gave her another big smile "how shall I tell Sam, I want to surprise him in a way that he won't expect" I told her, we kept silent through the journey to the mall, I placed the tests back in my bag and got out the car once we had arrived.

AFTER SHOPPING

Amy's dress was perfect, it fit her perfect, it was a white strapless dress, with beads and sequins decorating under her breasts, she looked amazing; my dress was a red strapless dress that was calf length. We had bought some new clothes for ourselves, Sam and Paul and then we had bought a gift box that would fit the tests in with a little baby grow saying, I LOVE DADDY on we thought we would wrap the tests in the baby grow and then place it in the gift box.

When we had dropped the dresses off at my mom's Amy dropped me off at mine and Sam's house and then she made her way home to Paul, nobody was downstairs in the house, so I decided to go check upstairs, nobody was in any of the spare rooms so I went to check mine and Sam's to find Sam lying on our bed, asleep, hugging my pillow, he looked so sweet and peaceful, so I got a pillow that was on the floor in our room and crept up to him and starting playfully hitting him with the pillow. He woke up quickly and pulled me onto the bed and started kissing me, I pulled away and told him "I have a present for you, so if you'll let me get up and grab it I shall give it you" and with that he let me go and I got the present of the drawers where I had placed it in our room.

I walked back onto the bed and sat facing Sam with my legs crossed, I handed him the box, his eyes were full of wonder as to what was inside, he lifted the top off slowly, and took out the white material, he unfolded it to find the tests and the baby grow saying I LOVE DADDY, he looked at the tests which all said positive on, "does this mean I'm going to be a daddy and you are going to be a mommy?" Sam asked mischievously with a grin on his face "Yes, daddy" I said joyfully, I pushed me down onto the bed lightly and started kissing me wildly but gently, he pulled away and lifted my top up so my flat stomach was on show, and placed his hand there "hey, baby it's daddy, I just wanted to tell you that you're going to absolutely stunning, just like your mommy" he said towards my belly, "no, you're going to be gorgeous like your daddy" I added.

We got up and made our way downstairs, "when shall we tell the pack?" Sam asked, "Well I think we should check with the doctors and then tell them if I am pregnant" I answered, I picked up the phone and rang the doctors and made an appointment, they asked if I can make it in an hour and a half, so I said yes. Sam went and had a shower and got dressed then we made our way to the doctors, once we got there the nurse took my weight, blood pressure and height and then said we could go sit back in the waiting room, we waited for another ten minutes until the doctor called us though, the doctor examined me and confirmed that I was pregnant. Once we were back in the car I told Sam that we should tell the pack tonight by inviting them over for tea, so once we were home Sam rang everyone and asked them to come, all the pack and their imprints were coming so I got started on some food, I made a lasagne and some brownies, as we would order some pizza's to be delivered.

Once everyone was here we started eating when Sam stood up and asked every to be quiet, "me and Leah have some news for you all" Sam began "we are going to have a baby" I finished, everyone had congratulated us they carried on eating, after we all had finished all the women went up stairs to the spare room to talk, whilst the lads played on the Xbox.


	6. Mr And Mrs Paul Long

The wedding = Paul POV

I was standing at the altar waiting for Amy to come down, I was so glad that I had met her, I had phased whilst I was in high school and 2 weeks after my first phase, I went back to school and imprinted on the girl I had fancied but never asked he out.

FLASHBACK

It was a Monday, the weather outside was the usual cloudy and cold, I had just sat down in French, next to the window, I wasn't paying attention as to who was coming into the classroom until Amy Lewis came and sat in her usual seat next to me, I fancied the pants of this girl, but I had never asked her out. She tapped my shoulder so I turned myself to turn towards her, "hey, are you okay now?" she asked me, I looked up and into her eyes, the moment I looked into them I was hooked and couldn't stop staring at her eye's they were brown with swirls of golden brown around the edges they were beautiful. I broke the staring contest by saying "hey, yeah I'm fine now thank you, how are you?" "I'm fine Paul, thank you" she replied just before Madame Patton began teaching. As the bell rang, we packed up our stuff and before Amy left I asked her would she like to go out sometime, this week, she said yes and that we should go out Friday night.

END FLASHBACK

Just as my memory had ended the wedding march began, I turned to see Leah arriving at the bottom of the isle and Amy appearing at the top of the isle linking arms with Seth, her parents had died when she was 5 in a car crash with a drink driver, she would of gotten harry Clearwater, her dads best mate, her adopted father to walk her down the aisle but he had died off a heart attack recently.

The wedding flew by and it was time for the vows, "I Paul James Long, take this woman, Amy Rachel Lewis, to be my wife, I promise to be a loving and loyal husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold from this day forward, till death we part" I said to Amy whilst looking into her brown and golden brown eyes. 

"I Amy Rachel Lewis, take this man, Paul James Long, to be my husband, I promise to be a loving and loyal wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold from this day forward, till death we part" she told me back looking into my eyes.

We exchanged rings, placing them on each other finger, the religious person then said "I am now happy to announce Mr and Mrs Paul Long" and with that my new wife and I made our way down the aisle.

AFTER THE RECEPTION

Leah was taking us to the airport as she had not had a drink due to being pregnant, so she decided against a drink because she didn't want to harm the baby. We arrived at the airport and said bye to Leah and Sam, we went and checked in, then went and sat in the departure lounge. We cuddled on one of the couches in there until our flight was called so we went and boarded the plane to France. We had decided we would go to France because I imprinted on Amy in our French lesson a year and a half ago, we were half way through our senior year when I had imprinted so that's how we came to our decision.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's short; I'll make the next chapter a long one**

**These are pictures of the dresses and from the previous chapter the baby grow **

**Amy's wedding dress = .**

**Leah's Bridesmaid dress = .**

**Previous chapter baby grow = ./_t0F12oXQHV8/THOaK4bYUiI/AAAAAAAAD7o/FHmdqOC1knY/s1600/I+Love+**


	7. Chapter 7

Leah POV

Me and Sam were diving back from the airport after dropping Amy and Paul off, we called into a little roadside cafe for some food as I was getting hungry, I ordered a hamburger and fries with a diet coke whilst Sam had a double cheeseburger and fries with a fanta orange. Once we had eaten and paid we got back in the car and went home, once we were home we watched the film run fat boy run, once the film finished I was tired so went to bed and left Sam watching TV.

I woke up the next morning alone again, but this time I could only hear Sam in the house, I could smell that Sam was cooking breakfast so I got up putting my cheetah print slippers on and pulling one of Sam's t-shirts on that was lying around. As I walked into our kitchen, I found Sam at the cooker in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, he turned the side and gave me my morning kiss, and I saw he had a pan of beans and a frying pan with bacon on the stove and from what it smelled like hash browns in the oven, "why don't you go sit at the table Hun? Breakfast will be reading in a few" Sam told me. So I made my was over to the table and sat down, five minutes later a plate was placed in front of me, and Sam sat down with his plate. Once we had finished Sam told me he would wash up whilst I showered, so I made my way back upstairs and went into our bathroom. I took Sam's t-shit off and let the water run over my body, loosening all my muscles that were tense.

Once the water had started going cold I hopped out the shower and wrapped my fluffy pink towel around me and walked into our bedroom, Sam was in there on the phone, in his black boxers, "okay, then, see you in half an hour, bye" he told whoever was on the other end of the hone. "that was Jake, there's a pack meeting at Jake and Emily's in half an hour" Sam informed me, "okay, let's get dressed" I replied, Sam let Jake have the alpha title 6 months after Jake had first phased, Jake was a direct descendant of Ephraim Black the last Alpha of the back, it was in his blood. When Jake first phased he didn't feel ready to take the role of Alpha, so Sam said he would act as Alpha until Jake felt ready to take up the position. He took the position when he and Emily my cousin and his imprint moved in with each other after being together for over a year and a half since they were going out before Jake phased, Jake was over the moon that he imprinted on Em, she was the one that had convinced Jake he was ready to take his birthright place as Alpha.

I was dressed in some joggers, and a t-shirt whilst Sam was wearing some joggers and a tight white t-shirt that showed off every, we had walked downstairs, out the door and to Jake and Em's holding hands whilst I had been thinking back at what had happened.

Jake and Emily were already there obviously as it was their house; Quil, Embry and Jared were also there, now we were just waiting for Seth to get here, typical of him to be the last one here. I was talking to Emily in the kitchen when Seth arrived so I followed him into the lounge and sat a Sam's lap next to Embry and Quil, "right, Brady and Collin wood the twins are showing signs of phasing so we need to keep an eye on them and continue to patrol on our side of the border Jake began, "Leah, I think it would be best if you don't phase until after the baby is born so your health or the baby's won't be affected" he told me, "okay, I agree on that" I told Jake back as Sam was rubbing my flat stomach.

The rest of the meeting passed by and everyone had discussed patrolling times and groups and also who was going to watch the twins, Sam and Jake had gone on patrol after the meeting had finished and Quil had gone to watch the twins, Embry had gone to his imprints house Rebecca Black also know as Jacob's younger sister and Seth had gone to help mom at the diner. Me and Emily then chatted until we decided that we would go to my mom's diner and have dinner there then go to the beach for a while, so when we got to the diner I ordered a chicken salad with a glass of peach water and Emily ordered the chicken wrap with a glass of orange juice, we ate talking about our men, she had told me that Jake had been acting strange for the last week so I told her I'd try squeeze something out of Sam.

Once we had finished eating we went to the beach and chilled there until 3 o'clock, we went back to mine and Sam's house and started on the food, at 5.30 we had finished everything and it was all in the oven cooking, so we got into my car and I took Emily home. Once I was back home I spent the next half hour watching teen cribs on mtv, Sam came home and I jumped up turning the TV off. I gave him a hug, which eventually turned into e being up against the wall whilst we kissed and made out, we separated for air when Sam picked me up bridal style running upstairs and into our room.


End file.
